List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2018)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2018, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 77 games on this list, including regional replacements. List } || || || | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 521 | 2 | Batman: The Telltale Series | || || || || |- | 522 | 3 | Sacred 3 | || || || || |- | 523 | 4 | The Book of Unwritten Tales 2 | || || || || |- | 524 | 5 | Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness | || || || || |- | 525 | 6 | Uncanny Valley | || || || || |- | 526 | 7 | StarBlood Arena | || || || || | rowspan="7"| |- | 527 | 8 | Knack | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 528 | 9 | RiME | || || || || |- | 529 | 10 | Spelunker HD | || || || || |- | 530 | 11 | Mugen Souls Z | || || || || |- | 531 | 12 | Exile's End | || || || || |- | 532 | 13 | Grand Kingdom | || || || || |- | 533 | 14 | Bloodborne | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 534 | 15 | Ratchet & Clank | || || || || |- | 535 | 16 | Legend of Kay Anniversary | || || || || |- | 536 | 17 | Mighty No. 9 | || || || || |- | 537 | 18 | Claire: Extended Cut | || || || || |- | 538 | 19 | Bombing Busters | || || || || |- | 539 | 20 | Mad Max | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 540 | 21 | TrackMania Turbo | || || || || |- | 541 | 22 | In Space We Brawl | || || || || |- | 542 | 23 | Toy Home | || || || || |- | 543 | 24 | 99Vidas | || || || || |- | 544 | 25 | Q*Bert Rebooted | || || || || |- | 545 | 26 | Beyond: Two Souls | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 546 | 27 | Rayman Legends | || || || || |- | 547 | 28 | Risen 3: Titan Lords | || || || || |- | 548 | 29 | Eat Them! | || || || || |- | 549 | 30 | King Oddball | || || || || |- | 550 | 31 | Furmins | || || || || |- | 551 | 32 | XCOM 2 | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 552 | 33 | Trials Fusion | || || || || |- | 553 | 34 | Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier | || || || || |- | 554 | 35 | Zombie Driver HD: Complete Edition | || || || || |- | 555 | 36 | Squares | || || || || |- | 556 | 37 | Atomic Ninjas | || || || || |- | 557 | 38 | Call of Duty: Black Ops III | || || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 558 | 39 | Absolver | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 559 | 40 | Heavy Rain | || || || || |- | 560 | 41 | Rayman 3 HD | || || || || |- | 561 | 42 | Extreme Exorcism | || || || || |- | 562 | 43 | Space Overlords | || || || || |- | 563 | 44 | Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma | || || || || |- | 564 | 45 | Mafia III | || || || || | rowspan="8"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="8" align="center"| |- | 565 | 46 | Dead by Daylight: Special Edition | || || || || |- | 566 | 47 | Bound by Flame | || || || || |- | 567 | 48 | Serious Sam 3: BFE | || || || || |- | 568 | 49 | Draw Slasher | || || || || |- | 569 | 50 | Space Hulk | || || || || |- | 570 | 51 | Knowledge is Power | || || || || | |- | 571 | 52 | Here They Lie | || || || || | rowspan="8"| |- | 572 | 53 | Destiny 2 | || || || || | | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | rowspan="2"| 573 | rowspan="2"| 54 | God of War III Remastered | || || || || | rowspan="6"| |- | Tooth and Tail | || || || || |- | 574 | 55 | Another World: 20th Anniversary Edition | || || || || |- | 575 | 56 | Q.U.B.E. Director's Cut | || || || || |- | 576 | 57 | Foul Play | || || || || |- | 577 | 58 | Sparkle 2 | || || || || |- | 578 | 59 | Friday the 13th: The Game | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 579 | 60 | Laser League | || || || || |- | 580 | 61 | Master Reboot | || || || || |- | 581 | 62 | The Bridge | || || || || |- | 582 | 63 | Rocketbirds 2: Evolution | || || || || |- | 583 | 64 | 2064: Read Only Memories | || || || || |- | 584 | 65 | Yakuza Kiwami | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 585 | 66 | Bulletstorm: Full Clip Edition | || || || || |- | 586 | 67 | The Jackbox Party Pack 2 | || || || || |- | 587 | 68 | Arkedo Series | || || || || |- | 588 | 69 | Burly Men at Sea | || || || || |- | 589 | 70 | Roundabout | || || || || |- | 590 | 71 |''SOMA'' | || || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 591 | 72 | Onrush | || || || || |- | 592 | 73 | Steredenn | || || || || |- | 593 | 74 | Steins;Gate | || || || || |- | 594 | 75 | Iconoclasts | || || || || |- | 595 | 76 | Papers, Please | || || || || |} References PAL